1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an electric equipment driving circuit, and in particular, to an electric equipment driving circuit suitable for driving an electric motor for toys, such as, for example, a voice generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art electric equipment driving circuit is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 60-49894 (1985).
In this prior art example, the electric equipment driving circuit is designed to drive a voice generating device for a toy for a fixed time period by sensing a sound. For this purpose, a melody generating mechanism having a sound sensitive actuating switch is provided in a main body of the toy. The sound sensitive actuating switch includes in combination a microphone, an amplifier circuit, and a switching circuit for turning on the melody generating mechanism in response to a sound sense signal from the amplifier circuit. The melody generating mechanism is arranged to start the operation in response to an ON signal from the switching circuit and to stop the operation after a fixed time period elapses.
Since the prior art electric equipment driving circuit is designed to operate the melody generating mechanism for a fixed time period solely by sensing a sound, once the sound is sensed, the melody continues to be generated until the fixed time period elapses. This creates a problem in that the user cannot adjust the sounding time as he desires.